


Slice Of Cake

by Tigerdog25



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff, Siblings, Slice of Life, Yakko being both a little shit and a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerdog25/pseuds/Tigerdog25
Summary: Yakko decides to take things into his own hands when Wakko & Dot fight over who gets the last piece of cake
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Slice Of Cake

The sound of yelling and scratching wasn’t exactly an uncommon sound in the tower, but that didn’t mean Yakko wanted to deal with it. His sibs had been fighting over who knows what for about an hour now and he couldn’t take much more.

“Okay, I get that you two are basically cats and dogs, but is there a specific reason for you two fighting today?”

“The last piece of cake! Duh!” Was Dot’s reply

He looked over to the cake in question, it had been a part of his gender reveal party last week. There had been a joke about setting things on fire that all three had laughed about at the time yet none of them understood looking back. A common occurrence. Yakko reassures his sibs every time that they’ll probably understand someday.

His thoughts were interrupted by Wakko crashing into him after having been tossed by Dot.

“Baked bean that!”

“I’ll make you eat those words!” Wakko yelled tackling her.

“Aw come on sibs, we can talk this out”

“No! We can’t!”

“Hmm...well then…” He looked around the tower for an idea, though not much but walls greyer then depression met him, he did happen to spot the abandoned game of pin the tail on the chicken “Why don’t we make it a game?”

“A game?”

“Yeah! Whoever...takes their hand off the plate last gets it!”

Dot scoffed “You two are going down”

Wakko growled in response putting his finger on the plate.

Yakko put his own finger down “See, we can be civil about this”

Dot and Wakko were too busy glaring holes into each other to respond.

Yakko smirked at them, quietly snatching up an abandoned dog toy off the floor, and tossing it across the room. The shrill squeak immediately made Wakko perk up and he nearly took off after it, before catching himself and glaring at Dot again.

The quiet pattering of a very smug-looking Yakko’s fingers on the table was the only sound. That is until Wakko’s tail began angrily swishing about, most siblings would call out Yakko for cheating at this point. But cheating was fair game in the water tower, so Wakko was left to battle his inner canine in silence.

Yakko stretched, in the specific motion of the play position, making Wakko’s situation even worse. It didn’t take long after that for Wakko to crack and run off to play with the squeaky toy.

“And then there were two” Yakko stated

“Don’t think I’m gonna fall for something stupid like that” Dot said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it sister sib” He didn’t need to dream.

It started with a cat toy, Dot huffed in annoyance grabbing the stick and snapping it in two. Impressive with one hand. Which was just what Yakko needed to get her into a false sense of security.

Wakko wandered back over placing his head on the counter watching the other two, Yakko began fanning himself, being the overdramatic little thing he was, causing the smell of cake to waft over to Wakko full force who immediately started drooling.

“Ewww!” Dot screeched clutching her hand to her chest “Wakko! You drooled on me!” Dot then turned to the somehow even smugger looking Yakko “Wait...you motherfu-” Dot was interrupted by Yakko setting off a foghorn and confetti falling from who knows where.

“Looks like I win sibs!”

The two looked down sadly, Wakko kicking his feet a bit.

Yakko ignored this taking the cake and pulling out a knife, before cutting it into two even pieces and handing it to his sibs and smiling down at them.

“Wait...what?” Wakko tilted his head in confusion.

“Love ya sibs!” Yakko called, heading off to the kitchen to make himself a snack, thankful the conflict was over.


End file.
